


A Long Road to Finding Love & Family

by Katiejaneway1, SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dumbledore Bashing, Family/Hurt and Comfort, Ginny Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Slight!Ron Bashing, Slightly OOC!Severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiejaneway1/pseuds/Katiejaneway1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war ended with the battle at the DOM and the ministry has passed a new law - a marriage law... how will they all cope? will they learn to get over their prejuidices? and What has Albus/Molly/Ginny and Ron done?  Will Ron and the group see the error they make before its too late? How will Harry and Severus handle it while becoming a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Marriage Law Passed

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1 to 12 were originally written and posted by Katiejaneway1, which I am currently taking my time reposting them all back on here (adding a few tweaks here and there). I will be taking over from where she left off from, as Katiejaneway1 has very kindly allowed me to take over the reigns of this great fic.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently sitting by the black lake wondering if the Ministry had finally set Sirius free, now that Voldemort had been defeated for good. Harry had found Ron and Hermione’s antics to be annoying, she wanted to ask Harry something about Sirius and Ron tried to stop her but most of all he had hoped that they would soon get together for his own piece of mind.

  


He sighed and left them bickering by the lake when Sirius, Remus and the new minister arrived followed by other parents and citizens. Harry smirked before he was bowled over by a black shaggy dog, who was keen on licking him to death.  
'Padfoot stop it.' Harry chuckled.  
'Come on Sirius, let prongslet get up?' Remus chuckled.  
'spoil sport.' Sirius grumbled as he transformed back.

  


'You’re free right? For good?' Harry asked.  
'Yes, I even got sole custody of my little pup, much to Dumbledore’s fury.' Sirius added.  
'I don’t see why it’s his business where I live? Or what I do?' Harry replied angrily.  
'Neither do we, so when it’s the holidays we are going to check your accounts… have you got the most recent report from them?'

  


'To come to think of I have received any at all, as far as I know I only have the one I have been using.' Harry replied, noticing the looks of anger on their faces.  
'I think we need to do it as soon as possible.' Sirius replied.

  


'ALL 5TH 6TH AND 7TH YEAR STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY, ALL OTHER STUDENTS ARE TO HEAD TO THEIR HOUSE DORMINTORY AND REMAIN THEIR UNTIL GIVEN THE ALL CLEAR BY YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE.' Dumbledore voice boomed.

  


'What is going on?' Harry questioned.  
'The ministry has passed a marriage law, and the Minister here is going to explain it and hand out you assigned partners.' Sirius replied sadly.

  


'You mean someone has to marry the mutt here, Moony?' Harry smirked.  
'Yes prongslet.' Remus smiled at the shot Harry had just gotten in.  
'Oi!' Sirius shouted while Remus laughed.  
Entering the hall with Sirius and Remus behind him he saw Neville and the others sitting at the Gryffindor table talking about their upcoming holidays. When Dumbledore gathered their attention and introduced them to the new Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones.

  


'Thank you Headmaster. This morning you all would have read in the newspaper about the marriage law being passed and that you would receive the notifications today. First I want to explain why this new marriage law was passed... It was passed to increase the population, strengthen the magical community and to unite those of light, grey and dark families. Now I wish to explain what this law requires of all of you. One you must marry by the 1st of September, two you must at least conceive your first child within thirteen months of marriage and have a total of three pregnancies within 7 years of marriage, so if you have twin that is only 1 pregnancy. On another note, you are not to turn to Mr Potter to get him to overturn the law or change the person you have been assigned to. He is in the same boat as all of you!' she paused, seeing them all nod.

  


'We have done our best to match you to your correct orientation, if we have made a mistake I apologise and we will change it. If you fail to marry by the first then you will lose your magic and memories of our world and forced to live in the muggle world.' She added.  
'You must settle on a date, best man, maid of honour and time and where and we will make sure a minister is there to marry you.' She continued.

  


Harry became nervous and looked at the others around him who were just as nervous as him, some were paler then normal and Ron was almost green. He noticed that their head of house had a pile of letters and headed their way. Harry chuckled when she saw her starting with the seventh years while the rest groaned. She paused in front of Harry and gave him his letter and gave a rare smile before moving on.  
He smiled and slowly opened the letter and read:

  


**_Dear Mr H Potter-Black,_**  


  
**_We wish to inform you that your ministry assigned partner is Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You and your husband to be are expected to marry by the first September, have or conceive your first child within fifteen months and have a minimum of three children within 6 years of marriage. Any failure at any point of this marriage law will result in both of you losing your memories and magic._ **   


  
**_Best of Luck_ **   


  
**_Lady Amelia Susan Bones_**  
 ** _Minister for Magic_**

  


He gulped and looked at Professor Snape who was glaring at him in return… this can’t be good he thought.  
'Harry, who are you partnered with?' Hermione asked.  
'I tell you if you tell me first?' Harry replied looking for Sirius.  
'Fred Weasley.'  


  


'Professor Snape.' Harry muttered as Sirius tapped him on the shoulder.  
'He won’t hurt you Harry,' she replied softly.  
'We’ll see. Hey Padfoot.'  


  


'Harry, I want to ask you if you will be my best man when I marry Amelia Bones?'  
'Of course I will papa!' Harry replied as he hugged his adopted father.  
'Harry, who you have been assigned?' he asked.  
'Professor Snape, Siri do you hate me?'  


  


'Harry why would I hate you son, I don’t care if you are gay as long as you are happy that is all that matters and I will try my absolute best to be civil for you.' Sirius replied hugging his son, as Severus stood by watching.  
'Po- Harry we need to talk, have you asked someone to be your best man yet?' Severus questioned with a slight sneer upon his face.  


  


'Not yet, give me a second?' Harry replied earning a nod in return.  
'Neville, can I ask you something?'  
'Sure if I can ask you something in return?'  


  


'Will you be my best man?' Harry asked.  
'I would be honoured. Would you be mine?' Neville asked.  
'I would love to be your best man.' Harry replied before walking back to Severus.


	2. A Wedding Discussion

Entering the antechamber gave him, a sense of dread when he heard items crashing to the floor, when Harry saw him pick up an item and throw it in his direction. Severus dropped said item when he saw his assigned partner crunched up in a corner terrified of him.   
'Potter. Harry, look at me please; I'm sorry that i frightened you.' Severus whispered calmly, wondering - no. Suspecting that this reaction was caused by something or someone. 

 

Harry refused to uncurl and it was beginning to frighten him, so much so, that he summond both Black and Lupin. While he waited for the two Fleabags, he continued to try and pull Harry out of his trance.   
'Severus - what the - Harry, come on pup, Vernon Dursley isn't here.' Sirius spoke as he bent down and pulled his son up and onto his lap.   
'Severus didn't mean to frighten you, cub.' Remus softly spoke as Harry began to relax slightly. 

 

It took another hour of assuring Harry that he was safe from the Dursley's, before he could even look at the Potions Professor. Harry noticed that he was looking ashamed and regretful, something he hadn't seen the Professor to show in front others.   
'I promise Harry, that I would never set out to deliberately hurt you, and I will try my best to control my temper better.' Severus replied in a soft whisper, receiving a nod in reply.   
'Neville's my best man and I'm his.' Harry whispered. 

 

'Lucius has agreed to be mine,' Severus replied, watching Harry tentatively.   
'No media what-so-ever.' Harry added.   
'We will make sure of that.' Sirius smirked.   
'Location?' Severus asked. 

 

'Hogwarts, by the lake.' Harry suggested, causing Severus to look surprised by the suggestion.   
'Why here?' he asked.   
'Hogwarts is my home...has been my home since i first arrived here.' Harry sniffled.   
'I agree with Hogwarts, it was home for me as well, however I will not have that Bloody old coot marry us.' Severus added. 

 

'Neither do I...I don't trust him anymore.' Harry admitted.   
'Now maybe Lord Greengrass or Minister Bones could certainly officiate the wedding, if you asked them?' Sirius spoke.   
'I'd say Minister Bones,' Severus went on, seeing Harry nod.   
'When?' asked Harry. 

 

'How about Saturday, July first?' suggested Severus.   
'I agree.' Harry nodded.   
'Well, I'll ask Minister Bones, while you head back to the tower and talk to your friends.' Severus finished. 

 

Harry nodded, got up from Sirius' lap and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower where he found everyone sitting, looking either pleased or annoyed with their assigned partners. Harry looked over at Ron, who was scowling at Neville, the twins, Hermione and the Quidditch team.   
'What's going on?' Harry asked.   
'Ron's accusing Neville of being a traitor to Gryffindor, because he has to marry Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin.' 

 

'Who do you have to marry?' Harry asked Ron.   
'He has to marry Pug-faced Parkinson.' Ginny snorted in anger, from her seat beside Ron.   
'So what does that make him...if Neville and I both have to marry a Slytherin?' asked Harry, glarring right back.   
'A hypercritic.' Dean smirked. 

 

'You know Harry, you're the Boy-Who-Lived. You could get us out of all of this.' Ron glared.   
'HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING MR WEASLEY! Mr Potter has no power to overturn the Ministry on this issue, and the Minister made it quite _clear_ before you received the notification to _not_ ask him too!' Professor McGonagall bellowed. 

 

'Harry... You need to pack your things together. Your Godfather is taking you home tonight.' She added, making Harry turn and bolt up the stairs to his dorm room to get his trunk packed.


	3. A Surprising Discovery

Harry was surprised when Minvera had told him to collect his things, as he was going home early and more so when he saw Sirius there waiting with his fiancee the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin and his assigned partner Katie Bell and again surprisingly, Harry's own husband to be Severus Snape. They found themselves at the bank after explaining what the headmaster had confronted them with, and their suspicions. When they arrived at Gringott's Severus handed Harry a stomach soother - which Harry took and swallowed down in one. 

 

'Hello Griphook, how are you?' asked Harry.   
'I am well, thank you Mr Potter. I am surprised that you remember our last meeting.' He replied in awe.   
'Why wouldn't I remember? You took me down to my vault the first time, when I was eleven.'   
'It's rare Mr Potter, for wizards to remember goblin Names, or show respect in which you have done today.' Griphook replied as he led them all to the Director's office. 

 

They sat down in the seats provided, while Griphook and the manager collected the documents. Harry looked at Katie, who was unsure that she should be there smiled and got one in return. It was only when Severus placed his hand upon his shoulder that he realised that Griphook was back.   
'First things first - the Will of James Potter.' 

 

 _I, Lord James Charlus Potter hereby declare that I am of sound mind and soul state this as my last will and testament dated 25th October 1981._

_Harry, I'm sorry that I am not there to watch you grow up but know this, those that we once loved us never truly leave us, and that you can always find them in your heart and soul. I want you to know that I am very proud of you, pround of the person you become and hope that you live a happy and peaceful life, that I died trying to give to you and your mother._

 

_I leave everything to my son Harrison James Sirius Potter - heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, except for the following -_

 

 _To Sirius Black - my brother in all but blood I leave you Marauder Haven and 100,000 galleons to help you raise your Godson, take care of him for me Padfoot. We also give permission for Sirius to blood adopt our son._

 

 _To Remus Lupin - my best friend, counsellor and guide I leave you 100,000 galleons and Shell Cottage - Monny keep Siri in line. Keeper, we trusted you._

 

 _To Peter Pettigrew - if we are dead then I hope that you rot in Azkaban in an anti animagus cell from selling us to Voldemort... You were our Secret Keeper._

 

 _To Harry - my son, you are to be empaticpated in your third year and take up the Lordships belonging to you. We love you son, please remember that._

 

 _As for custody of our son -_

 

 _Sirius Black - Harry's Godfather_

 

 _Amelia Bones - Harry's Godmother_

 

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom_

 

 _Augusta Longbottom_

 

 _Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore - Harry's Grandmother_

 

 _Under NO circumstances is Harry to be left in the care of my wife's muggle family Petunia and Vernon Dursley - they will abuse our son as they hate anything to do with the Magical world including her own sister and nephew. Also Albus Dumbledore knows of the Secret Keeper change and if Sirius has been sentenced without a trial, then he will be an ememy of the Potter Line. Nor should he have any say in where my son lives or what he studies._

 

 _Mischeif Managed_

 

 _James Charlus Potter_

 

'Now Lily's.' Griphook spoke quickly, seeing Harry's anger.   
They listened to Lily's will and Severus was shocked to be included in it but pleased to receive her forgiveness.   
'Now Mr Potter, if you would be so kind to drop some blood onto this sheet, we can verify your family and lordships.'   
Harry took the knife on the desk and peirced his finger and let a few drops of blood fall onto the parchment. 

 

 _ **Harrison James Sirius Potter**_

 

 _ **Birth Parents: James Charlus Potter**_   
_**Birth Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans - adopted**_   
_**Birth Name: Arianna Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore**_

 

 _ **Lordships**_

 

 _ **Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**_   
_**Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**_   
_**Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor**_   
_**Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin by conquest**_   
_**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Merlin**_

 

 _ **Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**_   
_**Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Dumbledore**_   
_**Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of McGonagall**_

 

'Did my mum know taht she was adopted?' Harry asked after a few moments of breathing deeply.   
'If she did, then she didn't tell anyone.' Sirius replied, trying to get over his shock.   
'Does that mean that my grandparents are -?'   
'Professor McGonagall and I believe Albus's younger brother Aberforth Dumbledore.' Remus replied. 

 

'Do you think that they know?' asked Harry.   
'No - Minerva has never spoken about her family.' Severus went on.   
'I wonder if there is a reason - I remember my mother talking about a child being kidnapped from her parent's home while they were alseep.' Sirius replied sadly, but with a little bitterness in his voice, when the words "my mother" were spoken. 

 

Severus picked up the other parchment and gasped, causing eveyone to look at him.   
'Snape? What's wrong?' Remus asked.   
'Harry has been placed under, repulsion, compulsion, loyalty, love, lust and jealousy potions and spells. He also has several blocks on his magic and signature of the person and you will only need one guess, as to who that is.' 

 

'Albus Bloody Dumbledore.' Harry whispered, as Severus squeezed his hand.   
'Has he also taken money to pay the Dursley's himself and the Order? Harry did you give anyone permission to take money from the family vaults?' asked Sirius.   
'I didn't know about them... I only know about the one that Hagrid first took me to.' Harry replied.   
'Griphook, can the funds and items that Harry never knew about be returned? It's obvious the Dursley's didnt spend it on Harry.' Sirius asked. 

 

'It will be done immediately - we will also send a couple of everything taken from Mr Potter and the lists of spells, potions and magical blocks placed on him to the DMLE for investigation in line theft.' Griphook replied.   
'Can I ask, did any of the Weasley's receive money or Granger?' Harry asked.   
'Mrs Weasley for the summers you spent at the Burrow, 2nd and 4th year and a Marriage contract for you and Ms Weasley, however it no-longer applies as the Marriage law cancelled all without any animosity between familes.' Griphook replied. 

 

That's fine, I can understand that.' Harry went on.   
'Now, accept the rings and we can go and unblock all your blocks, and flush out the spells and potions from your system.' Griphook insisted.   
Harry accepted the Lordship rings, and the heir rings and then followed Griphook out of the office, while the others reamained in the room discussing a plan of attack. Almost two hours had passed, beofre Harry returned and informed them that they would also be passing on the medical records to prove Child Abuse at the hands of the Dursley's. 

 

'Thank you Griphook, I think we have a lot of thinking and planning to do.' Sirius replied.   
'You are Welcome Lord Black.' Griphook returned as he showed them out.   
'How are we going to tell Professor McGonagall about Mum?' asked Harry.   
'I'm not sure, Harry. Let's get to Potter Manor and sleep on it.' Remus finished.


	4. Support For Their Saviour

It had been a couple of days since the visit to Gringotts where Harry had discovered that Professor McGonagall was in fact his grandmother by blood. Had had taken refuge in the library away from reading a text on how to become an animagus, before Sirius informed him that the Prophet had reported Dumbledore was arrested from Child Endowment, abuse of power and line theft. Siruis passthe the newspaper over to him and Harry saw the headline - 

 

 ** _BETRAYED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!_**

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Chief Mugwump was sitting in the Great Hall of said school eating breakfast on the last day of term, when the Aurors arrived._

_It was reported that the entire student and staff body were stunned but curius when they entered but were shocked to see him placed in handcuffs that stopped him from using magic as he was being informed of the charges, which included Child Endowment, Abuse of Power, and Line Theft._

_It has been discovered that the charges were implemented when the Goblins at Gringotts sent them the information after seeing the client in question. At first I couldn't believe it, but after digging though information, I discovered that Albus Dumbledore had in fact betrayed not only us, but our Saviour, Harry Potter._

_This led to many questions that I know we all want answered. Why did he do this? What role did he have in Mr Potter's life? Has he done this to anyone else? Did he believe that he knew all the answers?_

_I can tell you that Mr Dumbledore was the one to place our Saviour Mr Potter with his muggle relatives. Relatives that I visited and was appalled by how they spoke of him, when asked how their nephew was, the reply shocked me._

_**'The Freak deserved everything he got. He was a waste of space. A burden and an ungrateful boy who should've died with his parents!'** Spat his Uncle._  
 _ **'Why should we care what the Freak does now, as long as he stays away from us Normal People!'** His Aunt replied._

_Does this mean that our Saviour was abused from the moment he was left there by Albus Dumbledore? I believe so and on that note I was saddened to discover that the door under the stairs had the words **"HARRY'S ROOM"** etched into the wood._

_Mr Potter, I want you to know that I and many others are behind you, and that you deserve to live your life happily and not be treated the way that you have been. You are NOT a Freak, burden or a waste of space to those of you who care deeply for you, and I hope that Albus Dumbledore and the Dursley's are punished for what they have done._

__

__Harry had read enough and threw the paper aside please to see him getting justice as several owls flew in through the window. Sirius quickly checked them for spells, curses and portkeys before letting Harry read them._ _

__

_**_Harry,_** _

_**_You should have been here when Dumbledore was arrested for a whole list of things. I got the impression Professor Snape knew something but I can't be certain. Everyone was shocked that he had been charged with Child Endowment, line theft and abuse of power._**  
_

**Professor McGonagall is now the Headmistress and boy was she furious at how the arrest was occured, so we will have a new Head of House and Transfiguration teacher as well as DADA. I wonder who that will be?**

_**_Anyway we didn't get to talk before you left so I want you to know that Fred and I are getting married on the 7th of July at the Burrow, and we both want you to be there. Actually, I think Fred wants you to be part of the wedding party. I'm not sure... I am sure he will ask._** _

_**_Take care brother,_** _

_**_Hermione Granger - soon to be Weasley_** _

__

__

'Seventh of July - Hermione and Fred are getting married.' Harry informed Srius.  
'Six days after yours. Mine is on the 11th of July.' Sirius replied, with a smile, as he jotted down the date on a calendar.  
Meanwhile Harry opened the next letter. 

__

_**_Harry,_** _

_**_I know that Hermione has written to you about our wedding, but I would like to ask you to be one of my grooms man, as I consider you to be my brother but also Hermione does and we would both be honoured if you were a part of the wedding?_** _

_**_Oh and we are behind you, I can't believe that that Old-Basket-case-of-a-coot did what he did to you and family, he had NO right. I can tell you that the Weasley's a furious and wonder if he did that to us as well. We also have some pank products we thought you might want to test out on your godfather._** _

_**_Fred Weasley_** _

__

Harry smiled before opening the third letter. 

__

_**_Harry Potter,_** _

_**_I know that you don't know me at all, but I want to thank you for ridding us of that Vile Monster and giving us the peace we all wish for. My daughter Su Li is in your year, but in Ravenclaw and I want you to know that my family and I could never repay you for what you have done for us and we will always be in your debt._** _

_**_We wish you all the best and may your life from now on be yours to live happily with close friends and family._** _

___**_The Li Family_** _ _ _

__

__

'That was nice of them.' Sirius spoke after reading over Harry's shoulder.  
'I think we need to sort through this - this pile for those I know, this one fir the Ministery or Hogwarts and those for the ones that I don't know.' Harry replied.  
'Harry, some of these letters are in support of you against the Head-arse-wump -' (Harry burst out laughing, which is what Sirius had aimed for). 'This one the Chang family are furious about how the Ex Headmoron has treated you like he has and stolen from you.'

__

Harry went and picked up another letter, as the floo network activated.  
'I'll go and see who that is.' Sirius went on as he left the room. 

__

_**_Lord Potter,_** _

_**_I know that my family have a reputation as servants of the Dark Lord, however we are very grateful that you ended hid reign of terror. I want you to know that no-one has the right to take control of your life or abuse you in any way._** _

_**_You may not be aware that in the magical world children are a gift to be chreished, loved and cared for. It is an honour ro have children and the penalties for abusing and mistreating a child is quite severe._** _

_**_I absolutely DO NOT CONDONE the treatment that you have received and hope that your guardian and you yourself press charges and know that you have the Malfoy family behind you._** _

_**_Lord Lucius Malfoy_** _

__

__

'Interesting.' Harry muttered to himself. 

'What's interesting, Harry?' asked a silky voice, he knew was his husband to be.  
'This letter from Lucius Malfoy.' Harry replied showing him.  
'He's right about how children are viewed in the magical world. It doesn't surprise me that he has offered the support of his family behind you.' Severus replied after he had read the letter.

__

__

'How are children viewed in the Muggle world?' a voice that Harry recognised as that of his ex Head of House and now Headmistress. 

'Pretty much the same. The punishment for abusing a child in any form can lead to a life in prison, however if other prisoners discover that you have abused children you become their target, and dish it out on you... it's one thing most people have in common.' Harry replied.  
'And here it leads to the Kiss. I believe the Dursley's should be sent to a muggle prison - they would get justice.' Minerva retorted.

__

__

'That fat-tub-of-blubber wouldn't survive, a moment after being placed in one!' barked Sirius. 

'Anyway derailing past that depressing discussion - Severus told me that you needed to talk to me about something, Harry?' Minerva asked as she sat down in a chair opposite him.  
'Yes... It's about my mother, Lily.' Harry replied.


	5. Reunited with One's True Family

'What about Lily?' Minerva asked.   
'Did she ever ask or speak to you about her family, or any hint that she might have been adopted?' Harry asked nervously.   
'Not that I can recall. Why?'   
'Mum was adopted, and in fact she was a pureblood.' Harry replied. 

 

Minerva was shocked, she knew purebloods don't give up thier children for adoption in the muggle world... unless... there was one, but she couldn't be her daughter. Her daughter had been taken from her crib, presumed dead by now...   
'I went to Petunia's yesterday and asked her if she knew if Lily had been adopted.' Srius spoke, breaking the silence.   
'When did you do that?' asked Harry. 

 

'While you were busy reading and sorting through your mail. She said that her parents were threatened by a man to raise her and gave me two letters, she said the man looked like the ex dictator arsewump.' Sirius replied.   
'Threatened? What letters?' Minerva asked.   
'Here, you should read these.' He went on giving one to Minerva and the other to Harry, who after taking it nervously pulled the letter out and began to read. 

 

 _ **Dear Petunia,**_

_**I regrettably inform you that Lily and her good-for-nothing husband have been murdered, unfortunately their freak-of-a-son survived. You and your family are to raise Lily's son, make sure that by the time he enters Hogwarts, that he is submissive, and willing to see me as his savious.**_

_**I need him to be mouldable and I don't particularly care how you go about it. If you fail I will kill you and your family.**_

_**Best wishes,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

 

'He gave them permission to treat me the way he did - he practically told them to abuse me!' Harry hissed as a pair of arms wrapped around him.   
'Severus, what news do you bring?' Sirius asked, watching him gently.   
'Aberforth just punched Albus in the face, breaking his nose, when Albus admitted to what happened with his niece.' Severus replied gently while rocking Harry.   
Minerva meanwhile was furious at what was written on the letter she was reading, that she hadn't noticed Severus or the conversation going on. 

 

 _ **Mr and Mrs Evans,**_

_**I ask you, no. I order you to raise my niece Adrianna Lily, she is not to know that she isn't your child by blood, or that she is from the magical world. If you don't do this, then I will make sure that your family suffers greatly. Make sure that she knows her place. That she is unwanted and above all a FREAK!**_

_**Best wishes,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

 

'Harry - you were asking me about your mother, because you found out that I'm your grandmother?' Minerva squeaked.   
'Yes... when we went to Gringotts.' Harry smiled, as she pulled him from Severus's lap and onto her own.   
'He was comfortable Grandma Minnie.' Harry pouted, making everyone laugh as the fire-place flare.   
'Aberforth, what can I do for you?' asked Sirius, know full well that it was to do with getting to know Harry. 

 

'I was hoping I could meet my grandson.' He spoke as he heard laughter from behind Sirius.   
'Yes, step on through.' Sirius replied as he saw Harry back in Severus's arms.   
'Save me from Minnie!' Harry begged.   
'Nope. Why should I?' Severus smirked. 

 

'Because you wouldn't let your soon-to-be-husband get hurt would you?' Harry asked innocently, making Aberforth, Sirius and Minerva laugh.   
'That is very Slytherin of you, Harry.' Remus smirked.   
'The Hat told me that I was suppoed to be in Slytherin, but I met this boy who often says, "Wait until my father hears about this", and Hagrid and Ron were mega prejudice about Slytherin. I also learned that Voldemort had been in that House, so I simply asked the Hat... well argued with it really.' Harry stated. 

 

'Well, my Snale in Lions clothing, you'll have nothing to fear... That mean nasty Gryffindor cat won't hurt her precious grandson.' Severus smirked.   
'Are you sure? Cause she looks awfully scary?' Harry mocked.   
'Come here, my grandson, Ill protect you from Grandma Tabby.' Aberforth spoke, trying to keep a straight face, while his wife mock glared at him.   
'Anyway, Ab love, did you really punch that manipulative, conniving, Dementor-wouldn't-want-to-kiss-even-if-its-life-depended-on-it, freak accident of a brother of yours?' Minerva asked, making Harry flinch at the word "freak". 

 

'Yes I did. He gloated how he snuck in that night and kidnapped out daughter, leaving her with muggles and then to discover she was murdered, with her husband and had a grandson who was alive. I think he deserved more than that.' Ab replied.   
'I agree.' Sirius hissed before adding. 'I want to know if he knew about the abuse Harry suffered at the hands of the Dursley's.'   
'He does. He gave them permission to, according to this letter.' Harry replied, holding out said letter.


	6. Dursley Revenge

It had been a couple of days since Harry was reunited with his grandparents and they enjoyed spending some one on one time with him. Minerva had begun to teach him how to become an animagus like her, James and his godfather. What had surprised Harry the most was Severus wanting to try and become one as well. In this time Harry was coming accustomed to the Potions Master and his quirks but they had their moments, especially when Ron or Draco were around and especially of they were together. However today, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Draco, Neville and George were all sitting in the library trying to master the animagus transformation with Mrs Malfoy, Andromeda and Poppy while Minerva, Severus, Arthur, Sirius, Lucius, Remus and Aberforth had gone somewhere. 

 

 **(Severus's POV)**

 

Arriving in the quiet street Minerva, Lucius, Srius, Remus, Aberforth, Arthur and myself headed for number four Privet Drive, where I knew Lily's sister, my soon-to-be-husband's well carers. I knock on the door while the others wait behind me, eager to dish out some punishment.   
'Dudley, get the door, will you?' they all heard Petunia squeak.   
'Yes mum.' A male voice, they all knew had to belong to Dudley answered. 

 

The door slowly opened and Dudley was surprised to see several people, including the man he had seen on the television a couple of years ago. He let them in and called for his parents, before showing them into the living room. Severus saw an obese whale of a man sitting in an armchair by the fire-place and a woman who looked like him, when the boney horse-faced shrew of a woman, he remembered so well. Petunia had walked into the room.   
'YOU!' she bellowed. 

 

'I see that you remember me, Tuney.' Severus hissed.   
'What do you freaks want? The freak isn't here!' the whale from the armchair spat, spraying us all with spit.   
'We came here to discuss the treatment he recieved at your hands and you will refer to him by his name, not freak.' Sirius growled angrily.   
'He got what he deserved ... the worthless ungrateful freak!' Vernon roared. 

 

'So, having your clients pay you to have sex with him since he was seven was deserved, was it Dursley?' Severus hissed hearing three equally stunned gasps.   
'He had to pay his way somehow...he begged for it.' Vernon argued.   
'How dare you! If you had died and Lily and James had to take your child in, he would have been raised like a son, a brother to Harry, but instead you treat your only nephew like a slave, that you beat to an inch of his life, rape and verbally abuse him.' Sirius's temper began to rise. 

 

'Is this true, brother? Did you get paid by those clients for them to rape the boy?' the woman that looked like the whale asked angrily.   
'He had it coming to him... he had to pay his keep. There's nothing wrong with that.' Vernon replied.   
'Well it is WRONG! I may have rebelled as a teenager, but even I know that it is wrong to sell a child out for prostitution, for money regardless of who he is. You told me that the boy had threatened your family, had stabbed someone and quite violent... I am guessing this is not the case, is it? What is so wrong with the boy, Vernon?' she asked furiously trying to contain her anger. 

 

'Aunt Marge, Harry is a wizard. He can do magic. Harry never threatened us and I regret treating him the way I did. He saved my life this last summer and if he hadn't I wouldn't be here now.' Dudley spoke up with remorse in his voice.   
'I am well aware of the magical world. I find it fascinating. My neighbour Col. Fubster is what do you call those that were born into a magical family, but don't have magic?'   
'Squibs.' Remus spoke. 

 

'That was it. He told me of the creatures, the history and the story of the Boy-Who-Lived and how he defeated some monster. There isn't anything wrong with someone who has the ablilty to use magic. It is defiantly not a reason to beat, rape and torture a child to within an inch of his life.' She bellowed as she punched her brother in the gut.   
'Marge is it? You've heard the story of the Boy-Who-Lived? Do you want to hear more?' Remus growled.   
'Do you know him?' Marge asked. 

 

'Yes, you see, the boy they call freak, raped, neglected, beat is the boy who lived... He has been living here since the night that James and Lily died.' Severus spoke.   
They all saw Marge Dursley's eyebrow twitch in anger.   
'They abused my grandson and they will not get away with it. In our world children are a gift, and if anyone treats them like these two over here.' Aberforth waved his hand at Vernon and Petunia. 'Then they are punished severly. You are lucky that, none of us have creature inheritances, like Veela, who can go scot-free for reveng of their mate or loved one. Well, all of us except for Remus here. He can, can't you?' 

 

'No, I can't as much as my wolf wants to, we would be put down if caught.' Remus growled, his eyes going yellow as the front door of Privet Drive opened.   
'Harry.' Minerva gasped.   
'I am ASHAMED of you, you are NOT my brother Vernon.' Marge turned and faced Harry. 'Harry,' she said, in a voice Harry had never heard her use before. It was soft and calm surprisingly. 'I apologise for treating you the way I did, because of that no good scumbag.' She pointed a fat sausage-like thumb at Vernon. 'You are not a freak, but someone who deserves to be loved and cared for by someone.' 

 

Harry merely nodded his acceptance, as Severus pulled his soon-to-be husband closer.   
'You see, you Vernon Dursley are going to pay for what you have done to Harry.' Sirius snarled.   
'I think Vernon and Dudley, who both seem to like food should lose the taste and feel whats it's like in return to starve. Don't you Sirius?' Minerva asked.   
'Yes, I quite agree Minnie. Vernon also needs to relive the beating and feel the pain of the rapes he inflicted upon Harry, until he regrets it and feels remorse for it.' Sirius spoke waving his wand. 

 

'Petunia, is going to treat her own son just like how she treated Harry. Outside of the house will look like it needs to be renovated, never clean, and the same on the inside, her clothes will look new to her but rags to everyone else.' Lucius hissed.   
'She is going to work like a House-Elf, here at this place and at Mrs Figg's.' Severus added, casting the spell.   
'Yes and when they are out in public, everyone will look down on them, call them Freaks and always look like they liveon the streets regardless of the nice clean clothes they wear.' Severus went on. 

 

'Harry, cub, what's wrong?' Remus asked, noticing Harry discomfort.   
'Aunt Petunia, my mother loved you, she looked up to you. You were her big sister and you hurt her, and treated her like she was dirt. The same way you treated me... if it had been the other way round, mum and dad would've taken Dudley and raised him as their own.' Harry spoke icily, making Petunia feel really small and ashamed.   
'Vernon, you on the other hand are nothing but a fat lazy pig who gets their fun from torturing children... I hope that you rot in hell... what you did was wrong.' Harry continued on, scolding the fat sack of shit. 

 

Harry then turned to Dudley.   
'Dudley, you were a spoiled brat and a bully. I know that you only did it because Vernon ordered you to and I am pleased thst you seemd to have lost some weight. You would do a lot better if you didn't follow in Vernon's footsteps.'   
'I am sorry Harry, truly, I am, but I don't expect you to forgive me. But I hope, that one day we could mend all this, become friends, or the family that we were meant to have been, maybe...' Dudley tailed off. 

 

At hearing Dudley speak Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, in thought.   
'Harry?' Sirius asked. 'Are you alrgiht?'   
'Thinking.' Harry replied. 'I shall probably regret doing this, but...'   
Harry stopped what he was saying and moved to stand next to Dudley and Marge. 

 

'Harry?' Minerva asked.   
'I want to give Dudley a second chance.' Harry wen on, as he turned and looked out of the window. 'If you don't mind Aunt Marge, would you take Dudley in and help to give him that second chance?'   
'Harry, dear, yes, I will.' Marge turned to Dudley. 'Go and pack everything that you want to take with you, Dudley.' 

 

Dudley looked at Harry and after a few moments of silence, nodded at his cousin and giving a small smile of thanks, Dudley turned and walked out of the room and up the stairs.   
'He is to have no contact with those two over there.' Harry spoke to Marge.   
'I will make sure of it. And thank you Harry, for giving not only Dudley this chance, but myself as well. Thank you.'   
Harry nodded and walked over and wrapped Severus's arms around his waist. 

 

'Are you sure about this Harry?' asked Sirius.   
'Yes. Dudley will have a better life with Marge, than he has ever had here. So please cancel the spells and curses, that you had in mind for him.'   
Minerva nodded and together with Severus and Sirius they removed the spells and enchantments they had cast upon Dudley. It didn't matter that the boy wasn't in the room.   
'Can we go now, Sev?' 

 

'Of course, we have to get organised for the wedding tomorrow.' Severus replied, leaning down and giving Harry a kiss.   
'Poofs.' Vernon muttered causing Remus to cast a stining hex at him and Marge to raise her cane and swinging said cane up to meet Vernon's grion. Which made the great what of a man cry out and keel over.   
'Can Marge and Dudley come to the wedding?'   
'If they want to. That's if they have no objections to gay couples.' 

 

'That ball of lard on the floor down there may be homophobic, but I myself Harry, I have never been so. It doesn't matter to me whether you are gay, straight, bisexual or even transgender, so long as you are happy with who you are, then I'll be happy for you too.' Marge replied, as she gave a Harry a quick hug, before showing them out.


	7. The Wedding Ceremony

**Potter Manor**  


It was the next morning after everyone got their revenge on the Dursley's when Harry woke to find himself nervous about the events that were going to happen later. He was in the shower when he heard someone knock on his bedroom door.  
'Come in!' Harry called.  
'Hey groom, you have a big day ahead of you.' He heard Neville squeak. 

 

'Big day? Nervous day more like. Which begin with a visit to my parents grave.' Harry replied sadly, as an owl flew in.  
'What does it say?' Neville asked, when Harry had opened it. 

 

**_'Dear Harry,_ **

**_**Even though you ahve given me this second chance, I can't come to your wedding. I'm not like dad and homophobic, but I, and Aunt Marge agrees with me that it is too soon to start things over - and I don't want to ruin your big day by turning up - as your friends may want to have a go of sorts on your behalf like. So forgive me and Aunt Marge, but well will not be there today.**_**

**_**I just wanted you to know that I am determined to change my life around for the better. I am as you already know, no-longer living with my parents, but at Aunt Marge's. She saw fit (and I don't blame her one bit) to remove me from Smeltings. And Thank God, I'd say. I didn't really like it there. Aunt Marge has also taken it upon herself to send me to a Holiday Camp or sorts, that is close to her home, which helps children who come from abusive backgrounds that are looking for helpers.**_**

**_**I have signed up as a Helper, and will be going down there next week. Your grandmother and Aunt Marge have agreed that the squib neighbour, Colonel Fubster will help us in keeping her and yourself informed. Your grandmother told me about the marriage law and that was why you were suddenly getting married to the man who kissed you. I just wanted to wish you a happy marriage and finally a famil and happiness, that you truly deserve.**_**

**_**Take care cousin,**_**

**_Dudley Dursley'_**

**__ **

__

'So my grandmother is keeping tabs on him? Tha's good.' Harry added.  
'He seems determined to change his ways, especially for you. Do you think he will?' asked Neville.  
'I think so, now thst he's out from under his parents care.' Hrry replied, as they walked to the dining room.  
'There's my grandson,' Minerva smiled, 'who will be a married man by tonight.'

**__ **

__

'You know what I find funny, in all of this?' asked Neville.  
'What?' Harry asked.  
'That Professor Snape will become her grandson-in-law, tonight.' Neville chuckled, as did Harry, Minerva and Sirius.  
'I don't think Severus has realised that yet.' Harry replied.  
'Alright Harry, have something to eat, then we can go to Godric's Hollow.' Sirius spoke, as Harry and Neville sat down to eat.

**__ **

**_**At Godric's Hollow**_ **

_It was a strange sight to behold if you were in the small wizarding village, there was Potter, Black, Lupin, Longbottom, McGonagall and Albus's brother. They made their way quietly to the grave of James and Lily... Once there, they all gave Harry time to spend at the graveside on his own, before they made their way to Hogwarts to get ready for the ceremony and reception..._

**__ **

****

**At Hogwarts**

****__

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry noticed the Archway covered in Lilies and chairs neatly in a row overlooking the lake.  
'Neville, take him up to Gryffindor Tower and get him ready, please.' Sirius spoke, as Amelia his soon-to-be wife arrived.  
'Is he nervous?' asked Amelia, as she watched Harry and Neville make their way up to the castle.  
'If he is, he certainly not showing it Melia. He was touched by the archway, I don't think he knew about the lilies being attached to it.' Sirius replied. 

**__ **

__

'He is still your son you know, even though he is getting married today, you're not losing him Sirius.' Amelia assured him.  
'I know, but I can't help feeling that.' Sirius replied.  
'I know and when Susan marries in August, I will feel the same as you do.' Amelia smiled, as they too began to walk up to the castle.  
A few minutes later Sirius was in Gryffidor Common Room to find Neville, Fred and Ron all dressed and ready to go.

**__ **

__

'So, where is the missing groom?' asked Sirius.  
'In the shower and you'd better go and get ready yourself mister.' Hermione glared.  
'Alright, alright.' Sirius replied heading up to the room he needed. 

**__ **

__

When Harry returned to the Common Room, he found his three groomsmen, his adoptive father and Grandfather all standing there waiting for him.  
'Now who is this handsome devil.' His grandfather chuckled.  
'Are you nervous?' asked Sirius.  
'A little.' Harry replied.

**__ **

__

'I'm sure Severus is jsut as nervous as you are.' Sirius went on.  
'Ready to go Harry?' asked Neville.  
They walked out of the portrait hole, along the corridor and then down seven flights of stairs, down the grand staircase into the Entrance Hall, out of the grand front doors and down towards the lake where he saw their guests standing in rows and watching the precession of Fred, Ron and then Neville walking down the aisle before Harry. 

**__ **

__

Harry walked next to his Grandfather and father behind him and when he reached the front, he smiled nervously at Severus.  
'We are gathered here today to bond two people in holy matrimony. May this day be filled with joy and happiness that will set the tone for the rest of their married lives.' Amelia began, pausing only for a moment.  
'Who here giveth Harry James Potter away?'  
'I, Lord Black his godfather and adopted father and his family hereby giveth Harry away today.' Sirius spoke clearly before taking his seat next to Minerva.  


  


'Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince take Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Potter, to be your lawfully wedded Husband?'  
'I do.'  
'Do you promise to cherish him, love him and protect him in sickness and in health?'  
'I do.'  
'Do you Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Potter take Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince as your lawfully wedded Husband?'  
'I do.'  
'Do you promise to cherish him, love him and protect him in sickness and in health?'  
'I do.'

**__ **

__

'Now the Rings.'  
'Lord Prince, take this ring and claim my godbrother and best friend to be your husband.' Neville spoke as he stepped forward.  
'With this ring I claim you as my husband.' Severus spoke, as he gently placed the ring on to his husband's ring finger.  
'Lord Potter, take this ring and claim my brother in all but blood, to be your husband.' Lord Malfoy spoke as he too stepped forward.  


  


'With this ring I claim you as my husband.' Harry spoke as he too, gently placed the ring on to his husband's ring finger.  
'With the power invested in me I now claim you as Husband and Husband, Severus you may kiss the groom.' Amelia smiled.  
Severus pulled Harry closer as he bent down and kissed his young husband gently, while the crowd around them cheered with joy - and in a few cases (Fred, Greorge and Ron) wolf-whistled. They broke apart and smiled at each other, before signing the papers while their guests headed back up to the castle and the Great Hall for the Reception.


	8. A Night of Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by Katiejaneway1 - although I've added a couple more lines. I'll indicate where I extended it.

Harry and Severus had just been married and were along with the wedding party, having some photos taken by the lake, before they too walked back up to the castle for the reception. Sirius noticed that Severus was keeping a watchful eye on his young hasband and when Fred or Draco had hugged him to congratulate him on his marriage, Severus would pull him back and kiss him passionately and wouldn't let Harry leave his side. One by one the wedding party and immediate family were standing behind the doors of the Great Hall waiting patiently for the happy couple. 

 

'Nervous Harry?' asked Severus.  
'Was a little bit earlier, I would've hexed someone if they had asked that one more time, before the ceremony.' Harry replied, smiling at his husband.  
'I wouldn't worry about that, Lord Potter, your husband did exactly that to Draco earlier.' Lucius smirked.  
'Really? I would've loved to have seen that.' Harry chuckled. 

 

'You would.' Draco mumbled.  
'I now announce the Wedding Party. Groomsmen Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley.' They all heard Kingsley's voice as they stepped through the door to cheers.  
'Next we have Remus Lupin and Ron Weasley.' More loud cheers were heard.  
'Best men, Lucius Malfoy and Nevillie Longbottom.' 

 

'Now before we bring in the happy couple, the family of Lord Potter first. Godfather and adoptive father Lord Sirius Orion Black. The Maternal Grandparents of Lord Potter, Lady Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore and Lord Aberforth McGonagall-Dumbledore.'  
Said people walked through the doors.  
'And now, for the couple we have all been waiting for. It's my pleasure to announce husbands Lord Severus and Harry Potter-Snape.' 

 

As they steeped through the doors they both saw that the Hall had been decorated with lilies and roses, tables had emerald green and spashes of silver and gold roses on them. Harry was amazed with the hard work that his grandmother, Lady Malfoy and Mrs Tonks had put into it with help from Hermione and Pansy. Holding hands and smiling, they walked towards the bridal table, taking their places in the centre. 

 

'Now, before we begin the entrees, I would like to propose a toast, "To Harry and Severus, may you both find what you both are looking for."' Kingsley spoke, who was acting as Master of Ceremonies for today.  
'"To Harry and Severus!"' the crowd cheered.  
They all ate and chatted away happily, Harry could hear Lucius mutter about the appalling table manners of Ron, which he tended to agree with, while Fred was trying to start a betting pool as to how long it would take for Harry to fall pregnant. 

 

'Now, let's get the most important and embarrasing speaches done and out of the way.' Kingsley spoke, causing both Severus and Harry to groan. 'Best man's speech first, Lord Malfoy.'  
'We are here today to celebrate the union of two of the most unlikely people, I thought I would ever see as a couple, Severus and Harry. You're hatred for each other is legendary, from the moment Lord Potter set foot in the school.' Lucius began, only to be interrupted.  
'Lucius.' Severus warned. 

 

'Every time I saw my brother, he complained angrily about something the headmaster had done, or rhe arrogant, attention-seeking 'Potter brat.' I was beginning to wonder if there had been something a little deeper there, than what he was willing to admit.'  
The room chuckled as Severus went a very slight pink in embarrasment, Harry merely smiled and squeezed his husband's hand gently. 

 

'Since the notifications and this marriage law was passed I have watched you my brother go from the sour, anrgy man to the protective, caring man that I know you are deep down. Lord Potter, Harry, Severus isn't one to show or admit to his feelings but since he has spent some time with you, getting to know you, he has been more relaxed and open. I can see that he is at least please at this marriage, so I will warn you now... Hurt my bother and you will pay. Savious or not.'  
'I wouldn't dream of it.' Harry glared before turning his attention back to his husband and smiled.  
'One last note. I expect the first child to be named Lucius.' 

 

'In your dreams... maybe if it's a girl, we'll call her Lucy, is that good enough?' asked Harry smirking back at the offended look on Lucius's face, while Severus chuckled.  
'Hm... Finally, may your marriage be filled with warth, love and happiness! To Harry and Severus!'  
'"To Harry and Severus!"' Everyone toasted, before Lucius sat down and Neville stood up to say his speech.  
They all listened as Neville gave his speech, before he too sat back down and Sirius stood up. 

 

'Pup, from the moment you were born your parents, Moony and I only hoped to give you a life filled with happiness, warth and love. And I know James and Lily would be proud of their baby boy, who has managed to my grey hair green several times.'  
Harry gave a watery chuckle while Severus embraced his young husband for support.  
'I know that our past actions have played a part in this legendary hatred of each other and for that I truly apologise, but I know that, dare I say it, Severus will protect you, care for you and hopefull now, he will treat you the way you deserve. However, if there is any problems, come to me and I'll help you to prank him.' 

 

Severus glared at Sirius, as the Hall burst into laughter.  
'I wouldn't do that Sev.' Harry whispered, looking into his husband's eyes. Severus gasped but was all the same pleased to hear his husband shorten his name.  
'Harry and Severus, may your lives be filled with laughter and love and soon to be the little patter of prongslet feet. To Harry and Severus.'  
'That,' said Harry, 'is one nickname the kids won't be called.'  
'I quite agree, love.' Severus replied as he leant in and kissed Harry gently. 

 

Again Kingsley got back onto his feet and called out. 'And now, it's a traditional part. The first dance for the married couple.'  
Everyone in the Hall watched as Harry and Severus got to their feet and made their way onto the dance floor and danced the traditional waltz, beofre others slowly joined, and after a while Harry had danced with Sirius, Hermione Susan Bones and surprisingly Ginny, who was looking awfully cheerful for some strange reason - later he had found out that Fred had cast a Cheering Charm upon her. 

 

Kingsley then announced a traditional muggle dance called the Heel and Toe Polka. The purebloods in the room watched in amusement, as those like Fred and George took notice of the steps and pulled their partners to join in. The night wore on and Harry had talked to Pansy, Draco and several other guests before Kingsley whispered to Severus that it was time for him to whisk his young husband away. Severus walked towards Harry, who was in the middle of talking to George, when he was picked up and carried over Severus's shoulder with a startled cry and shout of 'SEVERUS PUT ME DOWN!' and walked out of the Hall doors to a bout of laughter.  
Severus made his way across the Entrance Hall and down the passage leading to the dungeons and his - well their quarters. 

 

 **(NEW EXTENTION - SEX COMING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

 

On the way down to their chambers Severus changed Harry's position in his arms, so that when they got to their rooms he opened the door and carried Harry bridal style through the living room and into the bedroom, where he deposited his young husband gently on to the bed. Severus then lay down beside Harry and gently kissed him, while running his left hand over Harry's body.  
'Sev!' Harry gasped once Severus had broken the kiss and started suckling on Harry's ear. 'Severus-please-' he continued as he felt a tightening his his trousers. 'I need-you!' 

 

Severus cast a wandless charm at both himself and Harry - removing all of their clothes, well barring Harry's briefs that is. Which were tented. Severus then rooled on top of Harry and slowly started kissing his way done the young man's body. Once he reached the waistband of Harry's underwear Severus yanked them clean off and chucking the offending garment onto the floor before taking Harry's harder-than-a-diamond cock and swallowing it right down utill his chin was nestled in Harry's balls and his nose was buried in the short black silky curls of said young man's pubic hair. While Harry cried out in shear bliss. 

 

Fisting his hands into the bedsheets and shuddering at the wonderful ministrations of Severus's tongue, Harry was having troub;e keeping his hips still, he didn't want to particularly want to choke his older husband, by thrusting his hip up and into the mand's mouth. Although a few moments later and Harry was crying out.  
'Severus-please-stop! I'm gonna come!'  
However, Severus din't stop from what he was doing and continued on with blowing Harry away, when Harry screamed and his hips jerked violently upwards, and Severus's mouth filled with wet salty warthm - that he swallowed every last drop of. 

 

Harry was still gasping for breath even after Severus had finally released Harry's now softening cock.  
'You taste amazingly wonderful, my Harry.' Severus murmered as he summond a small jar of his own Home Brewed Lube.  
After pulling Harry's legs apart, dipped his fingers into the jar and then taking his fingers and bagan to massage around Harry's tight-looking hole. A moment or tow later he slowly began to push his index finger into Harry, make the boy moan at the intrusion. 

 

'How does it feel Harry?' he asked as he began to add a second finger.  
All Harry could reply with, was a loud moan - of course that was until Severus's probing fingers found and jabbed at something inside Harry, that made him scream in pure pleasure.  
'Wh-what-was-that?' Harry panted, as his cock started to harden once more.  
'What this, Harry?' asked Severus as he jabbed his now three fingers into that wonerdous spot again.  
'YES!' Harry screamed. 

 

'That little pleasure ball is your prostate, my own.' Severus went on, as he removed his fingers - making Harry whimper at the loss - and began to lube up his large thick cock, before positioning himself at Harry's entrance.  
'Breathe Harry.' Severus breathed out himself, as he pushed slowly in and past the exceedingly tight ring of muscle. He couldn't believe how _tight_ Harry was, even after he had prepared him. To Severus, he couldn't believ how delisciously tight Harry felt around his cock.  
'Oh, Harry! You're so tight!' 

 

'You feel wonderfully big inside me, Severus. It's nice feeling so full.' Harry replied.  
Once he was buried balls deep in Harry, he stilled himself and took a couple deep breaths, before he began to pull back slowly and then trhusting slowly back in, making Harry moan. Did went slowly because he knew of Harry's past, but when he hit the Pleasure dome in Harry - who replied with loud moan and began to pump on his own cock in time with Severus's trusts. Although it wasn't long, before this slow and passionate love-making, was destroyed by Harry. 

 

'God Severus!' Harry cried out and then screamed. 'FORGET THE GO SLOW SEV! JUST FUCK ME! HARD, DEEP AND FAST! PLEASE!' While he pummelled the older man's back with his heels. 'MAKE ME FEEL YOU!'  
Nodding slightly, Severus pulled all the way out this time - completely leaving the tight heat of Harry's hole - before slamming back into that tight sheath of heat and pummelling Harry's prostate, dead on. Making Harry scream and his eyes to roll back into his head. This hard, brutal pounding was pleasureable and painful, in a pleasurable way. Meanwhile Severus continued with the animalistic shagging and getting off himself on the sounds of his husband's screams and facial expressions - while he went deeper than ever into his Harry. 

 

After a few more mintues had gone by of the brutal pounding, Harry began to feel a tightening in his balls and began to pump his cock harder than before.  
'Severus! I'm gonna come!'  
'Then-come-Harry.' Severus panted as he continued to pound into him.  
Severus then gave Harry's prostate one more particularly hard nailing, making Harry come harder than he ever had before. Screaming himself hoarse in the process. While Severus continued to thrust harder, riding out Harry's clenching hole. 

 

Though it wasn't long before Severus himself too, gave a slight moan and slammed as deep as he could before coming buried deep inside his Harry.  
Once Severus had pulled out of Harry's dilating and spasming hole, he crawled back up the bed and laid himself down next to a completely shagged-out Harry.  
'Thank you Severus.' Harry murmered tiredly, with a smile.  
'For what, Harry?'  
'For making it feel special - and not like it used to be.' Harry replied. 

 

Severus - whose eyes had been shut due to savouring his young husband's face in his after-glow and during the sex - snapped open and stared down at Harry. He leaned forward and kissed him.  
'You're welcome.'  
'I love you, Severus.' Harry replied as he snuggled up to Severus and drifted off to sleep, mumbling. 'Can't wait to do that again, Sev.'  
Chuckling and thinking the exact same thing (though parhap next time doing it in different positions?) Severus wrapped his arms around his young man. 

 

'I love you too, my Harry.' Severus muttered as he looked at Harry's face and saw him smile back in his sleep. Getting comfortable, Severus cast a wandless 'Nox' and the lights went out. After placing his head next to Harry's he too fell asleep with a smile.


	9. Good News

Harry began to stir when he felt a hand gently caressing him and someone kissing him on the neck, when he remembered he was now a married man. He moaned as he felt his husband make his way down his body paying every bit of attention he deserved in a smooth and loving manner.  
'Mmm, this is something I could get used to, of a morning.' He moaned in pleasure.  
'Morning my husband,' ths silky voice of his husband spoke before returning back to his nipples. 

 

Harry began to caressing his husband who moaned in response as his cock hardened. It wasn't long before Harry suddenly found himself on his front, as Severus whispered gentle loving words in his ears, as he began to prepare him.  
'Sev ... stop teasing... I need you.' Harry moaned.  
'Patience my love, you'll come when I want you to.' Severus whispered teasingly as he gently slid his finger in and another. 'I am going to ravish your body and pound you until you my husband can't walk anymore, jus as I did last night.' Severus continued in a seductively whisper, as a third finger was added and helped to stretch Harry's still unbelievably tight hole - what surprisingly felt like virgin territory all over again. 

 

He smirked as he heard Harry moan at the further stretching before he pulled them out and lined up himself up, ready to penetrate, assuring his young husband that all he had to say was stop - if it was too much for him.  
'Sev ... I need you in me now.' Harry moaned as he felt him enter and begin moving in an out - again - slowly at first, but that didn't last long, before Harry began begging for the damn man to move quicker.  
'Faster ... Harder!' 

 

'Demanding aren't we, love.' Severus hissed seductively.  
Harry moaned once more in reply as Severus began to go faster and as hard and brutal has could go, while Harry let out a cry of 'Yesss' and 'Oh my god'. After a few more minutes of Harry begging and cries of 'Oh my God' and 'Harder' they both came to their climax, panting heavily.  
'That-was-amazing.' Harry panted as he leant over and kissed Severus. 

 

'I am so glad that I can please you, my husband.' Severus spoke quietly before adding. 'I have a staff meet to attend to.'  
'Before you go,' Harry replied, 'I'd like to give you something.'  
'Oh?'  
Harry nodded, before he made his way to the foot of the bed and after grabbing Severus's cock, he opened his mouth and sucked it in.  
'Oh, Harry... you naughty boy.' Severus growled, and he fisted his hands in Harry's hair, while Harry's mouth began to stretch due to Severus's cock hardening once again. 

 

Harry continued to do his best on blowing Severus away, but as this was his first time in giving head, he wasn't sure that he was doing it right. Severus possibly sensed this, for he began to murmer encoragement. Harry looked up and saw his husband looking straight at him.  
'You're doing wonderful, Harry.'  
It didn't matter that Harry couldn't swallow his husband all the way down his throat yet, but that didn't matter. He had wanted to do this for him and he was.  
'Harry! I'm gonna come!' 

 

Severus exploded in Harry's mouth and Harry tried to swallow every last drop his husband had to give, but he choked and most of it ran out and down his chin. Harry released Severus, got up and then sat down on the man's lap, facing him.  
'You missed a bit, my love.' Severus replied as with his finger, he wiped away the remaining come, from Harry's chin.  
Harry licked his lips, but Severus smiled and opened his own mouth and licked away his own come.  
'Now I really have to be going to that meeting, Harry.' Severus chuckled. 

 

 **\- Two Weeks Later -**

Severus had a shower, got dressed and headed for the lab while Harry sat in their sitting room reading his Charms text and taking noted, not realising the time until Severus returned and found him slumped over his essay asleep. It had been a couple of weeks since their marriage and they had attended all the wedding they had been invited to. Much like Draco, Harry wasn't catching the train because his husband was teaching at Hogwarts, as Hagrid had decided to retire from teaching and just continue on with his gamekeeper duties. Harry and Draco had decided to go to the pitch and fly around for a while, when he spotted his grandmother, husband and Sirius. 

 

'Harry who do you think will be pregnant first?' asked Draco, as Harry caught the training snitch.  
'I would bet you.' Harry teased.  
'No, I think it will be you.' Draco smirked, as they noticed the group below them.  
'Harry, can you come down for a moment.' Severus called. 

 

'You're in trouble now, Harry.' Draco smirked as he saw Harry's broom lurch like it had in his first ever game.  
'HARRY!' Severus, Sirius shouted, as well as Draco, as had turned in the hope of catching him, beofre he fell.  
Harry was now swining off the broom holding on to it, everyone was panicked and Harry was beginning to loose his grip. He had gone pale, but he was calm, unlike everyone else - he could remain calm in a crisis. He noticed both Severus and Sirius were under him as he felt his hand slacken. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he let go and fell, hearing screams, as he felt a pair of strong arms around him.  
'It's alright, love. You're safe.' Severus whispered.  
'It was like first year all over again.' Harry sobbed.  
'What is that supposed to mean?' Sirius asked quietly. 

 

'In his first quidditch game, back in his first year, Professor Quirrel - who had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head - was jinxing the broom, to make him fall off.' Severus explained.  
'If I remember you Sev, you were uttering the counter curse, when your robes were set on fire.' Harry replied nervously, even if a little shaken.  
'How do you know that?' Severus asked.  
'After the game Hermion, Ron and myself were arguing with Hagrid, they said they'd seen you cursing the broom, all because you were maintaining eye contact. So according to Ron, Hermione set you on fire.' Harry explained. 

 

'What did you think, Harry?' Sirius asked.  
'I wasn't so sure, because I knew the same could be said for counter curses and I didn't think a head teacher would do that to any student, regardless of how they have treated that student.' Harry replied.  
'It appears Severus, you hand your own silent protector all this time.' Minerva chuckled.  
'It appears so. It's lunch time by the way, are you alright Harry?' Severus replied, kissing the top of Harry's head. 

 

'I'm alright, just a little shaken.' Harry went on, standing up.  
They all walked back up to the castle with Severus who had possessively kept his arms wrapped around Harry's waist - he knew that incident had frightened him and wondered who would have done that. He could only think of one person, but that person was in custody at the ministry on charges for line theft, child endowment and abuse of power.  
'Are you and Draco both going with Hagrid, down to the train station, or would you both like to wait up here in the Great Hall?' Minerva asked. 

 

'Here.' Harry and Draco replied, as they entered the Great Hall and spotted an extra table. 'We decided thst the married students will sit on the middle table regardless of House, as I am hoping that it'll bring an end to the House rivalries, while 1st through 5th years will sit on their House tables like normal.' Minerva explained.  
'I like that plan.' Draco whispered, as he looked up at his husband sitting at the head table, talking.  
'So do I.' Harry replied, sitting at the table. 

 

'These chairs are comfortable.' Draco admitted. 'Why, better than the House tables.' He added.  
'Yes, well, we needed to make it comfortable for you guys, as some of you will be pregnant during the year.' Severus went on, as he chose to sit down next to Harry, who was looking pale as the food appeared.  
'Love, are you alright?' Severus asked. 

 

'You do look pale.' Draco added.  
'I don't feel well, excuse me.' Harry spoke, before he bolted from the Hall.  
Severus found him in the bathroom of their quarters throwing up. He went over and gently rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back to sooth him. After a few moments Harry found himself lying on their bed, being cared for, when he felt someone clean his face with a cool cloth, and then heard someone knock on the door.  
'Poppy, can you run a scan, to see what's wrong?' Severus asked nervously. 

 

'No problem.' Poppy replied, as she took out her wand.  
Harry closed his eyes as she ran the scan, and he felt a hand run through his hair affectionately and with care.  
'Well, I would say congratulations are in order.' Poppy smiled, as she put her want away. 'You are six four weeks pregnant.'  
'I'm - really?' Harry asked. 

 

'Yes. And you will need these potions to help you, one will strengthen the womb. The other is an anti-nausea potion, and the third is a nutrient potion.' Poppy went on, as she handed Severus three potion vials. Then she added. 'Harry, you will need plenty of rest, no quidditch and no potions class. You can sit in the theory for DADA but not the practical. You will also need to inform Sirius.'  
'Understood.' Harry replied as he looked at Severus, who appeared to be holding back his emotions. 

 

Poppy smiled as she left the room to the pair who were about to become parents and saw Severus gently leaning over and kissed Harry's forehead, then his nose before giving him a small and gentle kiss on his lips. She could see that they both truly loved each other and were overwhelmed with the news.  
'A baby.' Harry breathed out.  
'Our little one.' Severus whispered proudly.


	10. Ron and Pansy's Warning

Harry and Severus had made it back to their quarters wondering how they were going to break the news to the others but at the moment Harry was feeling tired. Harry wasn’t aware of where he was being led or the fact that Severus had picked him and carried him.

 

'Shh love, go to sleep for a while, I’ll wake an hour before dinner to wake you.' Severus whispered as he felt himself being lowered gently onto a soft bed.  
'Love you.' Harry mumbled sleepily.  
'Loveg you to, my brat.' Severus whispered kissing his forehead before leaving.  
The rest of the afternoon Severus organised his classroom, office and had a shower before he woke his sleeping pregnant husband.  
''ello, is it time already?' Harry yawned. 

 

'Time for a shower and get ready yes, my love.' Severus replied kissing him gently.  
Twenty minutes later Harry was in his school uniform ready to go when Severus stepped in front of him, kissed him gently then placed his hands on his stomach, as if he was assuring himself that their little one was there.  
'Make sure you have something to eat at dinner please, love especially now.' Severus pleaded.  
'I'll do my best, I just hope Ron can eat with his mouth shut.' Harry grimaced.  
'I agree his table manners do clearly lack.' Severus replied as he opened the door for them. 

 

They walked to the Great Hall cheerfully when he saw Sirius, Charlie and Draco standing in the doorway talking happily. They all stopped and looked at both of them trying to ascertain why harry had left quickly at lunch time.  
Severus left to do his duty as Deputy and Sirius gave him a quick hug before they entered the Hall and sat at the table they were to be at. It wasn’t long before the other older students were arriving.  
'Years 2nd to 5th at your house tables years 6th and 7th, the table Harry, Katie and Draco are at.' Sirius called.  
'He’s in the limelight.' Katie chuckled. 

 

'Anything for a bit of attention.' Harry replied back as he saw Geneva glare in his direction.  
'Hey Ron, Pansy.' Harry smiled.  
'Hey, Harry a word of warning mum and Ginny are not pleased that you’re married to the dungeon bat thanks to this law. I think they are going to try something but you have us, Sirius, Remus and Severus with you. I don’t want to see my best friend get hurt.' Ron replied.  
'That explains the glare she just gave me when she entered the hall. Thank you for telling me.' Harry replied when they were joined by Fred, Hermione, George and Blaise.  
'So the twins are back, I bet your mother was pleased with that?' Harry spoke. 

 

'She hasn’t said anything, Ron did warn you what we all suspect?' Fred asked sitting down next to Pansy.  
'Yes he did, I’ll let Sev and Sirius know later.' Harry replied as the doors of the great hall swung open.  
They all went quiet as they watched Severus lead the nervous first year students and as they passed Harry a note fell on the table with the words, _"Eat dinner please."_  
'What does it say?' Hermione asked.  
'I was sick earlier today, he is making sure I eat dinner that is all.' Harry smiled in reply.

 

'When I call your name step up and sit on the stool, I’ll place the hat on your head then it will tell you which house you belong in and then sit at the house table.' He heard Severus inform them.  
Harry listened to the names being called and clapped when there was a new Gryffindor, once they had been all sorted his grandmother stood up and told them to tuck in. 

 

Harry listened to the others talk about the short honeymoons, the train ride and how it was strange being married after the war had ended quicker than anyone thought it would. Hermione chuckled when she saw the first year Gryffindor students jump when Nick pulled his little stunt before gliding over to the sixth and Seventh years.  
'Hello Nick, did they enjoy your stunt?' Harry asked.

 

'Shocked them more like Mr Potter, just like you were in your first year.' Nick chuckled.  
'Yes well the reaction I saw from over here was quite funny.' Harry replied happily taking a sip of his drink.  
'Of course it was.' Nick replied before floating down further.  
The hall went quiet as the headmistress stood up and gained their attention. 

 

'Welcome old and new students to Hogwarts. I have a few announcements I like to make before you all head off to bed. First I would like to welcome Professor Charlie Weasley who is taking over Care of Magical Creatures as Hagrid stepped down to enjoy his job as gamekeeper. Next we have Professor Remus Lupin returning to teach Defence against the Dark Arts, teaching Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor house will be Professor Sirius Orion Black, Professor Andromeda Tonks will be teaching History and Professor Snape is now also Deputy headmaster.” Minerva began as everyone clapped. 

 

'There is also two new courses added this year. Professor Narcissa Malfoy will be teaching all muggleborn, half blood, raised in the muggle world student’s wizarding customs and traditions compulsory for 1st through 5th year and for Purebloods and half-bloods raised in the wizarding world will learn the Muggle customs and traditions this we hope will encourage an understanding of each other and help to best fit in when we need to. For 6th and 7th year students will find it compulsory this year and next but after that it will become an elective.' She added. 

 

'Now Quidditch try outs will be held for each house if you wish to try out you need to inform your head of house as soon as possible. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students and there is a list of banned products posted on notices in your common room.' She continued seeing several students nod and some like the Weasley twins look sheepish.  
'As you are all aware that the 6th and 7th years are sitting at another table, this is because the marriage law that has passed and come in affect now requires them to have children soon. That tables and chairs are designed to help them stay comfortable so if you are NOT a 6th year or 7th year student you are not allowed to sit there understood?' Minerva explained sternly.  
'Now off to bed you go, 5th year prefects lead your house back to your towers 6th and 7th year remain behind.' she finished. 

 

They watched the first years nervously follow the fifth year prefects and smiled before returning to their conversations.  
'Now you lot, a house elf has been assigned to your quarters to assist you especially when you become pregnant. They will show you to your quarters but first in your quarters there will be a bedroom, living room, small kitchen, bathroom and a doorway that leads to your house dormitory. This is important especially the prefects, you may go now.' Minerva spoke.  
'Are you going to tell them tonight, would you like us to help?' Ron asked quietly.

 

'Yes, I think I could use your help. Katie can you tell Moony that he should come down to Snape Quarters there is something he needs to know, you are also welcomed.' Harry spoke.  
'Of course we will be there in ten minutes.” Katie smiled.  
'Sirius, Grandma. Can you both our quarters there is something we need to discuss.' Harry replied as Severus joined them.  
'Harry?' he spoke.  
'It’s important but can’t be discussed here.' Harry replied. 

 

Slowly they all made there way to Potter-Snape quarters and sat down where they could with Harry on Severus’s lap.  
'Harry what is this all about?' Remus asked.  
'Two things. First Ron can explain the first thing.' Harry replied.  
'Ron?' Minerva asked.  
'Ever since the law was announced mom and ginny weren’t pleased because it meant that Harry wasn’t going to be able to marry Ginny. When it came to Harry’s wedding she was worse she felt it was wrong to have the Saviour marry a... (her words sir, not mine) ..slimy Death-Eater.' He began. 

 

'Over the last couple of weeks Molly and Ginny have been up to something, but they plan to hurt both of you and force Harry to marry Ginny and hand over his inheritance.' Pansy replied sadly.  
'We’re not sure how or when but we wanted you to be warned. I know that the rest of us Weasleys are not involved and will do anything to protect Harry. This part of the reason the twins came back to finish the last year of schooling.' Ron explained. 

 

'Thank you for telling us.' Severus replied angrily.  
Harry noticed that the others were just as angry and he knew that they wanted to prevent anything occurring.  
'Right Harry, you won’t be walking on your own when you are not in here. You will only accept food and drinks from your house elf or Severus, understood?' Sirius spoke forcibly.  
'Understood.'

 

'What is your other bit of news?' Katie asked.  
'I’m six weeks pregnant.' Harry replied, causing Sirius to stop his pacing, Remus to stare, and Minerva to smile and the others to cheer. 

 

'Congratulations to the both of you. You will be wonderful parents.' Katie replied hugging Harry.  
'Quidditch, Harry who do you suggest for captain instead?' Sirius asked.  
'Katie with Ron as back up.' Harry replied.  
'Thank you but make it Ron, I can help him when it is needed and you can coach from the stands.' Katie replied.

 

'Make Harry the 6t year Gryffindor prefect instead.' Ron smiled.  
'I can agree to that.' Sirius and Minerva spoke before they got up and hugged both Severus and Harry in congratulations before heading off to their duties.  
The others followed suit looking forward to seeing Harry’s baby by the end of the school year.


	11. The Loss

It had been three weeks since Ron had given Harry the warning about his sister and mother and his friends and family made sure that he was never alone... Harry, although he had agreed with these conditions was becoming frustrated and angry with everyone trying to do everything for him. He went up to the Headmistress's quarters slightly annoyed and frustrated and angry at Hermione, as she wouldn't allow him to even write his own essay, insisting she write it for him. 

 

'Harry, what has you so angry today, my grandson?' Aberforth asked, as he opened the door.  
'Everyone, Hermione... I was hoping to hide up here for a while.' Harry replied.  
'Of course you can. Min and Severus are in a meeting at the moment, so I can enjoy your wonderful company.' Aberforth spoke.  
Harry walked in to the living room and sat down with his grandfather joining him, Harry explained what had upset him and then, for the next hour Harry sat and re-wrote his Transfiguration homework to what he wanted to write in the first place. 

 

He had just completed it when Minerva entered and smiled even if she was a little surprised.  
'Hey there, Severus is back in your quarters, probably wondering where you are.' Minerva smiled.  
'Can I stay still?' Harry asked nervously.  
'Of course you can, but is there a particular reason why you don't want to go home?' she asked. 

 

'Not particularly.' Harry replied packing up his gear and standing up.  
'Harry?' she questioned as he left.  
'Min, when he came in here he was angry, frustrated because of this protection... his friend Hermione had caused him to come here to hide, as she practically told him she'd do his essays for him, and implied that he was stupid and couldn't do them for himself. He had just finished rewriting his Transfiguration essay and tore up the one Hermione wrote for him. I was hoping to get more out of him, and then you came in and make him feel that he isn't wanted here.' Aberforth replied. 

 

Meanwhile, Harry was walking back to his quarters when he felt someone push him down the stairs. He tumbled down them while doing his best to protect his stomach and saw a flash of red hair whip around the corner and out of sight. All he remembered as the words, 'Harry, son,' as he slipped into unconsciousness. Harry woke later that night and quickly placed his hands on to his stomach, he then saw Severus sitting in the chair next to his bed, looking distressed.  
'Severus?' he spoke quietly.  
'Harry, love, I was so scared.' He choked. 

 

'Our baby? Please tell me that -' Harry asked nervously.  
'I'm sorry love, Poppy and the specialist from St Mungo's that was here at the time tried everything to save our baby.' Severus replied.  
'No!' Harry cried out.  
'I'm so sorry Harry, but can you remember if you saw anything?' Severus asked. 

 

'As I fell, I saw a flash of red hair disappearing around a corning ... Our baby, I lost our baby!' Harry sobbed.  
'Oh, love it isn't your fault, Sirius said that you used a Quidditch roll to protect the baby. You did everything you could.' Severus replied with tears running down his face.  
Harry fell asleep in the arms of his husband crying, and that was how Poppy, Minerva and Sirius found them the next morning. Over the next few days, Harry laid on their bed in a kind of trance, not talking, acknowledging or seeing those around him. It was now the fifth day since they had lost the baby and he was sitting on the sofa reading, which Severus took as a sign that he was slowly coming back to them. 

 

At the moment Harry was sitting on the sofa alone when there was a knock on the door, which he chose to ignore, until he could no longer.  
'About time.' Ginvera said.  
'What do you want?'  
'How rude, I came to talk.' She hissed, walking in.  
'Me, rude? the way you just greeted me is rude and you invited yourself in, you didn't wait to be asked. So leave.' Harry hissed angrily. 

 

'No, you listen to me, there is nothing wrong with you ... get over yourself and come back to class.' She hissed.  
'How dare you say that losing my unborn child was _nothing_ Weasley... Now, get out, before I hex you permanently!' Harry bellowed.  
'You were never pregnant... it was a scam!' Ginny retorted. While behind her Severus stood in the doorway just as furious.  
'HOW DARE YOU COME INTO OUR HOME AND SAY THAT OUR UNBORN CHILD WAS **NOTHING** YOU BITCH! IF ANYTHING I WOULD THINK THAT YOU WERE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR PUSHING **MY** HUSBAND DOWN THE STAIRS, IN THE FIRST PLACE!' Severus bellowed, making Ginny jump and spin around. 

 

'You can't prove it and anyway the thing had to go, it would have been a freak!' Ginny hissed, causing Harry to cry out. By this time Sirius and Minerva had arrived to hear her.  
'Come Miss Weasley, we are going to floo your father.' Minerva spoke, as she and Sirius grabbed her and hauled her from the room. While Severus walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug hoping to calm him, when Harry pushed him away.  
'My fault... Being punished for being a freak... Don't deserve love or a baby!' Harry shrieked in anger. 

 

'It's not your fault Harry, you are not being punished, and you and our children will never be freaks. You deserve to be loved. To have a family. A child. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.' Severus replied calmly as Harry threw his book on the floor.  
'You don't know what it feels like, or understand what I -' Harry choked and began sobbing.  
'No, I don't know what it is like to be pregnant and then lose the child, the child that you were carrying, but I lost a child too, Harry. The same child. It doesn't mean that your pain is any less than mine, is different. I lost a child and I almost lost you that night, and I was so scared that I was going to have to bury both of you.' Severus cried as he pulled Harry onto his lap. 

 

I'm so sorry.' Harry replied, sobbing between each word.  
'There is nothing to be sorry about, Harry. When the time is right, we will try for another child... but in the meantime we can bury the little one with his grandparents in Godric's Hollow. Poppy said it would have been a boy.' Severus spoke quietly.  
'A boy ... Elijah James.' Harry whispered.  
'I like that name.' Severus said with fresh tears running down his face.


	12. Questioning Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of Katiejaneway1's original Chapters

Ginny had been taken up to the headmistress’s office forcibly, there were several times where she had tried to break free from Professor Black and McGonagall’s grip but it failed. Now she was waiting for Amelia, Kingsley, and her father Arthur. She sat in the chair with Sirius pointing his wand at her as the floo activated and out stepped her father, the minister and Auror. 

 

'Alright let’s get this over with, you may give her truth serum.' Arthur spoke glaring at his daughter.  
Kingsley stepped forward and administered the serum, looking utterly disgusted at the girl.  
 **'What is your name?'**  
'Adriana Geneva Dumbledore.' – This caused several people to look shocked.  
 **'Who are your parents?'**

 

'Molly Prewett Weasley and Albus Dumbledore.' – Arthur was furious.  
 **'Did you push Harry down the stairs?'**  
'Yes.'  
 **'Why?'**  
'He was to be mine… heroes are not gay and the child is just an abomination that needed to be gone. We hoped that if he lost the baby it would cause a rift and divorce leaving Harry to me.'  
 **'Who is we?'**

 

'Molly, Albus and Myself.'  
 **'What was your plan once this occurred?'**  
'We would Marry, we would have complete access to the Potter Fortune and stage Harry’s death as an accident.'  
 **'Are there any other children that aren’t Weasleys?'**  
'Ron, and Percy.'  
 **'What do they think about Harry and this plan?'**

 

'Percy thinks he is arrogant, selfish and attention seeking but is unaware that he his Albus eldest and of the plan that is in motion. Ron has no knowledge or part in this or that Albus is his father.'  
 **'What plan? Dumbledore is in prison already.'**  
'That is what you think… that is a dummy of him. Do you really think he was going to make it easy for you all… you all owe him for defeating Gwindleward and Voldemort… he wants that Potter Fortune, he plans to use it to start another war with Harry as the Dark Lord, especially now that he is married to that slimy stinky, greasy git of a potions master.'  
'Administer the antidote.' Amelia spoke.

 

'You are hereby expelled for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry.' Minerva hissed with venom, snapping the wand. 'You are also under arrest for attempted line theft, attempted murder and murder.'  
Arthur buried his face in his hands, feeling betrayed, hurt and ashamed of what he had just heard. He wasn’t sure how Harry and Severus could ever forgive him and only looked up at Minerva when he heard her pour a cup of tea.  
'How is Harry and Severus?' he asked.

 

'Severus, is trying to be strong for Harry but keeps his emotions hidden from everyone, Harry hasn’t said a word, doesn’t acknowledge anyone. When I saw him a moment ago he was a mess, and falling apart at the words that schemer said.' Minerva replied.  
'Would they agree to see me for a moment, I’d like to offer my condolences, and apologize for what she did.' Arthur spoke quietly.  
'I am sure they would grant you a visit.' Minerva replied.  
Twenty minutes later Minerva led Arthur and Sirius down to Severus’s and Harry’s quarters quietly. They passed several students and staff who all nodded the acknowledgement but found it eerily quiet for a place that was a school filled with teenagers. 

 

She carefully knocked on the door of Snape’s quarters and watched as the door silently opened for them without Harry or Severus standing there. Stepping in they headed for the living room where they saw that Severus had managed to gently rock and sooth his husband asleep.  
'Severus, how is he?' Minerva asked.  
'He finally broke down, he believes he is being punished and that is why we lost our little boy.' Severus choked.  
'He’s not to blame, you both did everything you could to protect your unborn child. The ones to blame are Ginny, Molly and Albus.' Sirius growled quietly.  
'I have told him that but I am hoping that Narcissa can help, as she miscarried one before Draco and one after it might help him talk.' Severus replied. 

 

'How are you Severus?' Arthur asked.  
'Hanging in there, I think will be fine… we’re planning to bury the little boy we have named Elijah James next to his grandparents in Godric’s Hallow tomorrow. I believe that will help both of us heal.' Severus replied quietly.  
'We’d like to be there, to say goodbye.' Minerva replied, Severus nodded.  
'I would like to apologies for what Ginny did. I am disgusted with her, actually she isn’t even my daughter, and Ron and Percy aren’t my sons either.' Arthur spoke. 

 

'We accept the apology even though it’s not you who should be saying their sorry and what do you mean not Weasleys?' Severus asked.  
'That’s a personal question, Sev.' Harry moaned.  
'I’m sorry, Harry is right for a change.' Severus spoke with a hint of amusement.  
'It’s alright, when we questioned her under truth serum she gave her true name was Adriana Geneva Dumbledore. She even knew that Ron and Percy are Dumbledore’s sons.' Arthur replied sadly. 

 

'So, Dumbledore has been planning this for a long while.' Sirius fumed.  
'They were hoping that the loss of your son would drive a wedge that would lead to you two divorcing.' Minerva added.  
'Ginny was then to marry you, conceive and then kill you so that they would have sole access to the Potter Fortune and Estates.' Arthur finished sadly.  
'It also appears that Dumbledore isn’t in custody but a dummy of his is.' Sirius replied looking at his son with concern.  
'So Harry is still in danger?' Severus asked. 

 

'It appears so.' Minerva replied.  
'Would you like us to tell he school of your loss and that you both need time to come to terms with the loss.' Minerva asked.  
'Yes, I think it would be best, so that they won’t bother us too much while we grieve” Severus replied noticing that Harry had fallen asleep in his arms once more.  
'We will leave you alone now, rest, and don’t worry about dinner in the hall, I’ll have a house elf bring you and Harry dinner here. If you both need anything, just ask and we will do it.' Sirius spoke quietly.  
'Thank you.' Severus replied as he lifted his husband up and carried him to bed.

 

At dinner the entire great hall was filled with students and staff minus Harry and Severus. Minerva quietly stood up and gathered their attention, one would have thought she was a drill Sargent with how quick they had responded.  
'It is with great sadness that I make this announcement.' She spoke.  
Taking a breath she added 'You are all aware that someone had pushed Mr Potter-Snape down the stairs that landed him in hospital. What you weren’t aware at the time was that Harry was nearly 12 weeks pregnant.'  
Many gasped in shock. 

 

'The fall caused them to lose their unborn child, a child that would have been a son to them. They asked that you give them space and time to grieve for their son and hope that you all respect their wishes at this time. They have named their little boy Elijah James, who will be buried tomorrow alongside his grandparents James and Lily potter.' She sniffled, although the students knew that she was cut up about the loss as they were.  


'Professor, did they find out who pushed Harry and why?' Hermione cried.  
'Yes but it is not my place to tell you why, however Ginny Weasley has been arrested and being held in a cell at the ministry.' Minerva replied.  
They watched the students sit and comfort each other before returning to their dorms or rooms.


End file.
